Things start Changing
by DRAGON-HEIR1
Summary: In life, many things start to change. One such statement is true for Matt. He begins by losing the most important thing to him. He then gains many things that both build and break him. "Why do things keep changing" Matt and Elena and Stefan and Elena
1. Things Start to Change

AN: What goes on people. This is my first official Vampire Diaries Fanfiction. Though this story is just labeled as Matt, it is Matt and Elena. Don't worry fans of StefanxElena, those two will be together. I'm not a real big fan of Elena with Stefan, but it works for the story. It's only going to follow the book in one specific part (Elena breaking up with Matt. Though what she says might be different) but that's it. There will be many changes. For example, I'll be using the show as a bases. I'll give them the names they had in the show along with the family members rather than using the book. It gives me more to work with. Some you might like, some you might not, but I digress.

This story has been in my head for a while. I once created it, but totally forgot about it. I suddenly decided to make a new one a few months ago. Anyway, I hope you guys like my story ;) :}

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. Sorry lawyers. Tehe!

She really didn't know how it happened, no she did know how it happened, but no one knows that. When asked, she says the complete opposite. _She had no idea how it happened_. How her love for him went away. She's sat down countless times, wondering how it happened, when it happened, and how she was going to break it to him. She didn't want to hurt him. That wasn't one of her life goals. He was more than just a boy to her. Though the love went away, he was considered the one boy that gave her something different; a lover and friend. And it hurt her to think of how much pain she was going to cause him. But she knew it needed to be done; she just didn't know when she would do it.

Elena Gilbert sat on the plane home from her summer vacation. Her Chocolate brown locks sat in a messy bun that gave her a cute look, even though she gave no thought to her appearance. Her soft hazel eyes stared out the planes window, her mind on some many things at once. The more dominant, was her summer vacation . Paris was amazing; the amazing food, the wonderful shopping, and the boys. 'Yes, musn't forget the boys'. She thought. They were in abundant in the wonderful city. All varying in features; some had fly-away hair, some had perfectly coiffed hair. Some had blue eyes, others green. The variations went on and on. But every time she thought of one of the handsome young men that looked her way as she walked, she felt a stab of pain.

'I haven't even broken up with Matt yet. How the hell can I even think to look their way.' But that was always pushed aside as irrational thinking. Thinking. She did a lot of thinking in Paris. It's what made her decided that Matt just wasn't the one anymore. 'I like him…but is it love?' 'Maybe what I thought was affection was just friendship.' And thoughts of the same nature began to unravel in her mind until she came to a sound conclusion (or what she thought to be a sound conclusion); He's only a good friend, and nothing more. It broke her hurt to think of what she had to do, but she knew she had to do it.

'I feel like something is going to happen soon. I just don't know what it is. I feel like…like it's going to all go downhill, I just can't explain it.' With that thought in my, Elena pulled out her Diary from her carry-on bag, and began to journal. A task she decided to take up after her parent's death.

Soon, the ride was over, and Elena was in home room, packed bags forgotten. She only had one destination in mind; the soft lush feathery feeling of her bed. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light, problems all but forgotten until the next time she awoke.

Soon, two days had passed, and it was finally time to return to school. Elena skipped to the bathroom, wanting nothing but the feel of the warm spray hitting her body, waking her up so she could start the day. After washing up, she went to her room where she changed into a brand new outfit that she picked up from Paris; tight high-waist skinny jeans, a white shirt, a black cardigan with a matching waist belt and Christian Louboutin short boots. Though her outfit was simple, it drew attention to all the right places. After applying her makeup, she stared at herself in the mirror. Seeing that she was acceptable, she grabbed her Christian DiorGranville Medium Tote**,** and made her way down stairs. Once down, she grabbed a granola bar, kissed her aunt Jenna on the cheek, grabbed her brother Jeremy's arm, and made her way out to the car that was waiting at the curb. Upon making her way to it, her two best friends Bonnie and Meredith (I know she isn't in the show but she is one of my favorite characters so I had to put her in.) pulled her into a group hug. Once the hug was finished, they looked over each other's outfits. Bonnie's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her curls falling down her back. Her white sun dress, that was equipped with yellow flowers, stopped just short of her knees. From there, her long smooth legs, that was accented with nude colored tights, flowed down to her Patent leather MARC by Marc Jacobs ballerina flats. Meridith's outfit was more a mix of the two. She wore a blue cardigan over a white ruffled Kim Kardashian top, blue high-waist jeans that melted into a pair of white high-heeled Manolo Blahnik's.

"Oh my god, i've missed you two so much." Elena said as the girls and her brother pilled into the car.

"Same here. Ah, we have so much to talk about." Meredith said. "Yeah, we need to reconnect big time." Bonnie stated. "We definitely do, starting with the fact that I'm breaking up with Matt." "What? Why?" Meredith said as they reached a stop light. "You two were going goo. Better than those jerks you've dated in the past." "I know. It's just that, well, I just don't feel the same any more. I don't want to hurt him, but it's just not there, for either of us." "Are you sure about that?" Bonnie asked. "As sure as can be." Throughout the entire conversation, Jeremy stayed quiet as his mind processed this information. Seeing as Matt was one of his closest friends, he knew a lot about the guy. And considering the fact that he talked to him just yesterday, he knew for a fact that he wasn't over his sister. But there was nothing that Jeremy could do about the situation. It was out of his hands. Arriving at school, The girls sans Jeremy, who left them as soon as the car stooped to go catch up with his friends, made the entrance to the building. Their stunning looks caught the eye of all who went to their school, and even many who didn't. Girls wanted to be _like_ them, boys wanted to be _with_ them. As they made their way into the building, they noticed something strange. Matt was standing in the main office, next to a guy they didn't know. Feeling like he was being watched, Matt turned around to see what it was. Not wanting to be seen by her soon to be ex, Elena quickly grabbed her best friends and hid behind the slab of wall that was located right next to where they were standing. Seeing nothing there, Matt turned his attention back to the mystery person, and never looked back again. "Who is that?" Elena asked. The two girls just shook their heads, wondering the same thing. Soon, Matt and the new guy turned and began to make their way out of the main office.

Later that day, it was revealed that the new guys name happened to be Stefan Salvatore. The new guy sparked an interest in many of the female population of the school, especially Elena. She was mesmerized by his soft brown hair, light hazel eyes, and amazing looking body. Though she was caught in his trap, she knew that something was standing in her way. She knew that if she wanted to do something about turning Stefan from a stranger into something more, she would need to deal with her current problems.

"Ladies, I'm breaking up with Matt tomorrow before school starts." She said at lunch. She had been avoiding Matt all day. Though she shared five classes with him, she would run as soon as he came close to trying to talk to her. HE sensed something was wrong, but said nothing about it. He felt she just needed some space. He was unsuspecting to the breakup he was about to receive the next day.

The next morning, Elena left her house in at a time that was unusual to her. Seeing as she was going to breakup with Matt, she had called him the night before to let him know that they needed to talk before school. She made her way to his house, which was only a mile away. As she approached the two-story wood panel house, she saw his figure standing in the drive way. From a distance, you could spot his blond hair without trying. It seemed to be both gravity defying and color defying. The shade of it was so shiny, you think he dyed it. His blue eyes were equally bright. They had the ability to look into your soul. Though they were a bright blue, they had tendencies to turn a darker shade, almost dark blue. 'His body definitely isn't a turn-off' Elena thought as she continued walking. Matt, being the star quarterback, was built quite well. He was big like a body builder, but you could see the outline of his muscles though his shirts.

As Elena approached, Matt turned and spotted her.

"Hey Elena." Matt said as the familiar twinkle he gets when he sees her was on full blast.

"Hey." She said shyly. Matt could tell something was wrong immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." She said chickening out. Matt sighed and stepped forward.

"Elena. I've known you for a long time, practically your entire life. I know you better than you know yourself. I know when something is wrong. So tell me." Elena looked into Matt's eyes and knew that she had made a mistake. Whenever she looked him in the eyes, she could never lie to him.

"Well…you see, I think, I think we should break up." She said.

"Uh…okay. Why?" He couldn't think straight. He hadn't seen this coming.

"Well. I just think that we've grown apart. I just don't feel the same anymore."

"But…I thought you loved me. You told me you loved me just before you left. What happened to that?"

"Well, I just stopped loving you."

"What…what did I do?"

"What?" She asked. Elena was completely stumped by what he had just asked.

"What did I do? There had to be something that I did to make you stop loving me. You said that you just stopped loving me, but the truth of the matter is, is that that is completely impossible."

"Matt, no…you didn't do anything- He cut her off.

"Bullshit." He said turning from her. "A person doesn't just fall out of love. You don't tell someone you love them and then just wake up not loving them. It's not possible. So I had to have done something to make you stop loving me." Matt's voice began to crack. Elena walked around him and saw that his eyes were filling with tears.

"Matt, you didn't-"

"Just stop. I know I did." Elena knew she couldn't get it passed his head that he didn't do anything. His stubborn and hard-headedness was one of the reasons she began to like him.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I only see you as a good friend. A really good friend. You can't tell me that you don't see me as only a good friend?" Elena questioned. Though she saw his tears, she still couldn't register that her assumption of his feelings were wrong.

"Elena, I can't lie to you, you know that, so I won't answer that question."

"Oh Matt, I'm really sorry. I didn't."

"This is about Stefan isn't it?" he suddenly said. His eyes were slowly turning dark blue.

"…What?...What are you talking about." Elena hesitated.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're breaking up with me because of Stefan."

"Matt, no-"

"Tell me what I have to do. Tell me what he has that I don't. Tell me what I have to do to change. Whatever it was that I did I'm sorry. Will change if you want me to. I know that I sound like a whipped puppy but I can't help it. Tell me what I have to do to get you to love me again. I will do anything." Matt pleaded. The tears that he tried so hard to keep in where rushing out. Seeing how much pain he was in, Elena began to tear up as well.

"I'm so so sorry." She said as she pulled him into a hug. She let him empty his pain onto her. He lowered him face to the crook of her neck, mumbling that he would gladly change for her. A few minutes later, the sobbing ended, but the tears did not. He raised his face to look at her.

"I'm sorry that I did that. I feel like a total idiot." He said as he began laughing slightly.

"It's ok." Elena said. "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. I can't force you to love me. And you know how you said that you see me as a good friend?"

"Yeah?" Suddenly, Matt's eyes clouded with sadness.

"Well, that's what I'll be. I want you to be with me. I want you to love me, but I'm not going to fight for you. You don't love me, and there is no way that I can make you. So I'll step back, and let you have Stefan."

"But…I-" Matt silenced her with his finger on her lips.

"It's ok. I know you like him. You don't have to lie to me about that. I just want you to be happy. And if being with Stefan will make you happy, then be with him. That's all I want."

"Thank you." Elena said as she hugged her ex once more.

"Your welcome." He said. The two of them stood in their embrace until it was time for Elena's best friends to pick her up for school. It was the end of one relationship, and the start of another.

AN: wow. That was pretty intense. Anyway, don't worry, there will be more Matt and Elena and Stefan and Elena. Plus, some things start to happen that I think should have happened in the story. I won't tell you until it comes up but you guys will be surprised. CHOW


	2. Becoming This

AN: Hey peoples! What goes on! Just a heads up, Stefan might seem a little OOC but it's ok. At least I think so! I know that I haven't been here in a while and I know that this hasn't been reviewed but hey, I like it so that's what matters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. It would be too much of a hassle lol.

Chapter 2:

As the car pulled up, Elena let go.

"Well, that's my ride" she said.

"Yeah, It is." Matt said, avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"Well-" she cleared her voice "I guess I'll see you later then." Elena turned and walked to the car. She opened the door and stopped. She turned and looked at Matt. Without a word, she ran back to him and hugged him once more. She let go once again and walked back to the car. She closed it and laid her head on Bonnie's shoulder. As they drove off, each of the people within Meredith's car gave Matt a sad look. Matt walked into his house and closed the door, not feeling like going to school. What he didn't know, was that he was being watched by a pair of eyes from the woods in the back of his house.

Elena was dealing with conflicting emotions. She was sad and happy; Sad because Matt hadn't been at school and because she broke his heart. Happy, because she noticed that Stefan kept sending her looks in each and every class they had together. Soon, lunch came and Elena was forced to concentrate on the outside world, rather than her thoughts and feelings.

As she sat down with her best friends, Stefan walked by. Elena saw that though he did not turn his head, and had appeared to disregard her presence, she saw his eye glide over to her face and back again. She smiled inwardly.

"So, I see Matt hasn't showed up today." Meredith said.

"Yeah, I wish he had. I would have been able to comfort him" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Yeah right. He wouldn't have wanted comfort from you. The only one who he would take it from is Elena."

"Yeah but, when boys are sad, they like do things to take their minds off of the problem. I could be that distraction." They Laughed. Elena didn't.

"Oh come on girl. Were just playing…well, I am. Bonnie probably isn't though."

"Of course I'm not." They saw that Elena still wasn't smiling and dropped the topic of conversation.

"So, what are you going to do about Salvatore?" Bonne asked.

"I haven't decided yet. All I know is that he is going to be mine." With that said, the girls began to eat their lunch, talking about random nothing as they ate. Inwardly, she prayed that Matt would be okay soon.

The next day, Matt showed up at school. As he walked past Elena, rather than ignoring her or looking at her like she had a disease like the other guys she's dated had done, he gave her a sad smile and walked away. Though he said nothing with his mouth, he spoke volumes with his expression; he wouldn't be okay anytime soon.

Three Month Later…

It was a Friday in October. It's been a month since Elena had done it; a month since she set her sights on Stefan, a month since she had broken up with Matt and a month since she has spoken to him. And she was tired of it. She decided that she would confront him at lunch. She just had to.

As he began to walk past her table, she called to him.

"Matt" She said. He didn't respond. She tried again.

"Matt wait." He didn't stop. She got irritated. Elena gets irritated…fast.

"Matt dammit. I need to talk to you and you are going to talk to me whether you like it or not." She yelled as she grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"What is your problem? Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been-"

"Yes you have and don't try to deny it!"

"Elena-"

'No. I'm talking right now! You said that we were going to stay good friends! This isn't what good friends do nor is it what good friends act like. What is your problem?" She yelled at him. Matt hated being yelled at…by anyone. Once you start yelling at him, you better hope a face arrangement can be made. Except if you're a girl that is.

"Look Elena. I just don't feel like talking to you. Is that such a crime? I don't want to talk to you right now. I KNOW what I said. I remember it like it was yesterday! I know I said we would stay good friends but dammit-" Matt cut himself off. He quickly turned around, breathing deep to desperately calm himself.

Every one in the Cafeteria was speechless. They knew Matt. They knew that he never yells nor gets mad at anyone. Especially not Elena. See, Matt never got angry…Well he did, but he hid it quite well.

"But Matt-"

"No. I don't care if you want to talk or whatever. But-"

"But I do! I do care Matt! Were supposed to be friends. Good friends right? But you have avoided me and haven't said a word to me. Is that how you treat your friends?" Matt chuckled and smiled a humorless smile.

"Friends! Were not friends Elena. How can we be? I know what I said but…I don't know if I can work out okay? And don't you even try to make it seem like I was the only one doing the avoiding. You don't think I saw you huh? Well you know what? I did. You turned the corner every time you saw me coming. Every time you even heard my name, you would run to the bathroom in hopes that you could get out of seeing my face. Obviously I disgust u a lot but don't you even try to push this all off on me!" He yelled even louder. That wasn't a good sign.

"First of all! What the hell are you talking about? You don't disgust me! You never have so don't even try to pull that card on me! Second of all-" her yell was lowered a little bit "Look, I know what I did was wrong okay. I'm sorry but…dammit, look Matt, I want to be your friend but this avoiding has got to stop. So what are we going to do about it?"

"Well you can both start by ending this yelling fest." They turned to the voice and saw that it was Stefan. Elena started blushing and Matt started scowling.

"This doesn't concern you Salvator. So stay out of it." Matt said.

"Oh it does concern me. I actually like Elena and you yelling at her doesn't flow right with me." Stefan stepped closer to Matt.

"You see the thing is, I don't really care what flows right with you. Just because you like her means nothing because we haven't said a word about you, nor have we brought you in to this conversation." Matt and Stefan were so close to each other, their noses almost touched. "So back off. Before you make me mad."

"Please stop fighting guys. It not worth it. I'm not worth it." Elena said. Matt flinched slightly. She knew he wanted to say she was but he restrained himself.

"You know, you should listen to the pretty girl." Voice said from behind Matt. He turned, trying to see the person but didn't. "I'm over here boys." They turned and were met with the sight of a strange young man. He had black hair and matching black eyes. He looked familiar to Matt, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who he was.

"Damon? What the hell are you doing here." Stefan hissed in rage.

"Come now little brother. You know you missed me?" he said with a smirk. It was indeed Damon Salvatore. Damon put his arms around both Stefan and Matt's shoulders. "Now boys', arguing in front of this beautiful young lady isn't very nice." He said. His smirk on full blast as he looked Elena up and down. "Quite a beauty I might add. Damon Salvator. Brother of Stefan. And you are…"

"Elena."

"Ahhh. It's good to meet you Elena."

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stefan demanded

"That's not of a concern to you. Maybe I just wanted to see my little bro." Matt was quiet. His mind was reeling. He remembered who this was. He buried the memory down, shoved off Damon's arm, and stalked away.

"What's his problem?" Damon asked innocently. He knew what the problem was but acting innocent. Acting innocent got you places. It always did.

"I don't know. But my problem is you. Leave here and leave me alone." Stefan said before stalking away himself.

Things were starting to get interesting.

It was a couple of days after the arguments in the cafeteria. Elena and Matt hadn't said a word to each other. It was time for the first dance of the year. (I don't really feel like going through all the preparations so I'm gonna skip to the dance.)

The music was blasting, the lights were low. The dance was in full swing.

"Elena. What are you going to do about Matt?" Bonnie asked at the punch bowl. Her, Elena, and Meredith were wearing the same dress but in different colors. Elena had red, Meredith, blue, and Bonnie, black.

"I don't know. I don't really care about that at the moment." It was a lie. Bonnie and Meredith knew it but didn't say a word. Just then, Matt and Jeremy walked up to the punch bowl. Silently poured themselves a glass and drank it quickly. Elena just looked at her two best friends. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife (the expression is something like that. Lol). After finishing his cup, Matt poured himself another. Soon, they were joined by Stefan. Ever since the fight in the Lunchroom, Stefan and Elena had begun to date. It was everything Elena thought it would be and more. He showed her love each and every day. He put his arms around Elena's waist and began speaking loudly enough so Matt could here.

"Hey. I missed you. Why did you leave me on the dance floor?"

"I needed to get something to drink and fix my makeup. I'm sorry!"

"Awwww. It's ok. You're the princess of the dance. You can do that." He said with a huge grin that mirrored Elena's. Matt scoffed loudly, threw his cup in the garbage, signaled Jeremy, and began to walk away.

"And what's your problem?" Stefan asked as he released Elena and stepped in front of Matt. Matt just looked at him and started to walk away, Jeremy right behind him. Stefan blocked his way once more. "I asked you a question."

"Yeah, and I started to walk away. Now move or I will make you. You're making me angry and that's something that you shouldn't do."

"Fighting again boys? What's wrong with you two." Damon said as he appeared out of nowhere. He put his arms around their shoulders once more. Matt shoved it off and started to walk away.

"What's your problem?" Damon asked. Matt turned to look at him.

"You already know what my problem is Damon. So stop acting like you are the innocent little boy. It doesn't work for you." Matt said.

"Wait. You know each other?" Elena asked. Matt stayed quiet with his head lowered to the ground

"It's a long story. One that we don't have time for. What I came here for is to tell Stefan that they are coming."

"Who is "they"?"

"You'll see. They're here." Just as Damon said that, the doors to the school burst open and stood a boy and a girl. They lifted their heads in the air, spotted the group, and began to move forward.

"Who are they?" Damon whispered one word.

"Vampires."

"Hello." The boy said. He had blond hair and golden eyes. His skin was as pale as both of the brothers. The girl had brunette hair, matching golden eyes and skin.

"Hello. What is it that you two want?" Stefan asked calmly.

"Well, we noticed a few scents and came to investigate them. One smelled of vanilla, the other peaches." The girl said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt asked. The girl turned to him.

"We've found the vanilla." She said. Then, she turned to Elena. "And the Peach." The boy and girl looked at each other. Without another word, they pounced on the two, fangs bared and eyes frantic. The boy charged after Matt, the girl Elena. They were both stopped by the Salvator brothers. Jeremy grabbed his sister and kept a hold on her, fearing that if he let go, she'd get hurt. The four of them began moving at inhuman speeds. The boy dodged Damon's punch and kicked him. Damon went flying out one of the gym's windows. He smirked as he set his sights on Matt. As the boy took on step forward, Matt took a step back. The boy's smirked grew. He smelled the fear radiating off of Matt. Without a word or sound, he launched himself at Matt. They both went flying into the punch table. Matt began putting up a fight, which didn't go over well with the boy. He liked for his pray to cease fighting, not to fight back.

The boy began to use his speed advantage and began punching Matt in the stomach. With every hit, he could hear Matt's ribs cracking and he liked it. Matt tried to punch the boy, but their fists came into contact with each other. Matt screamed out in pain as his wrist broke. Matt got angry and put his feet on the boy and pushed off. The boy went flying off and into the waiting arms of Damon. Matt soon fell unconscious. Jeremy grabbed Matt and began to walk back to Elena. Damon and the boy began to fight again. They soon found themselves in a head lock. After a few minutes of struggle, the boy was able to slip past Damon and grab a hold of the unconscious Matt, knocking Jeremy into the already broken punch table. The boy's arm was dripping with blood that was spewing thanks to Damon.

"Since you two put up such a good fight, I and my partner know we can't win and that those two are well protected. But we will be back." With that, the boy bit into Matt's neck.

'Noo" Damon yelled as he charged the boy. The boy let Matt go and sped away, the girl right behind him. What the boy didn't know was that a few drops of his blood entered Matt as he put his arm around his neck.

They sat in the hospital waiting room. Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy ,and Meredith were all waiting to find out what was going on.

"Damon I still don't understand why you are here. You came to do your job so leave." Stefan said.

"Not until I find out if he is ok."

"Why do you even care? You don't even know him."

"That doesn't really concern you. So shut up." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"First of all, it does concern me. Second of all, you shut up before-" Stefan was cut off.

"OH MY GOD! Shut up the both of you. All of this fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. If he wants to stay he can stay. What I want to know is what the hell the two of you are and what those two other people were." Elena yelled. The two brothers looked at each other, sighed then sat down and began they're long tale of what they were…Vampires (there is no point in telling this tale because you all know what happened.)

"So…you two are vampires who fell in love with the same girl and then killed each other because she killed herself over you two." Bonnie said.

"Pretty much." Damon said rather cheerfully.

"Wow. That's crazy." Meredith said.

"Can I ask a question?" Stefan said. He desperately wanted to change the subject. The three girls and Jeremy were a little TOO comfortable with them being vampires. They should be freaking out and running away from them, not standing there looking like they just won a lottery.

"What?" Damon asked.

"How do you know Matt and how does he know you?"

Damon sighed. "Well, it started back when Matt was about 7. I had originally come for the same reson those two from tonight did. the scent was fascinating, so i came to investigate. I never imagined that i would end up caring for him. Anyway, I was really good friends with his mom and dad. They would invite me over every week. I would pick Matt up from school, take him home and play video games with him. I hadn't really planed on becoming attached to the kid but, he reminded me of myself and I couldn't help but like him. We became like brothers. But, I had to leave. Well, it was more like I was scared of how attached I was getting to him and his family so I decided to leave. Plus, what would happen if they saw me never aging and looking the same. Matt begged me not to go but I told him I had to. He made me promise that I would come back to see him soon but…I never did. That's how I know him and that's why he hates me right known." Damon said with his head down. Everyone took in the story but couldn't believe it. Suddenly, Elena stepped up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Matt doesn't hate you. Matt doesn't hate anyone. He may be mad at you but, he doesn't hate you." Damon just smiled. Just then, the doctor walked out.

"Hi. You're the ones that are here for Matt correct?" he asked.

"Is he alright?" Elena asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer any questions unless a family member is here."

"It's ok. I'm his brother." Damon said. The girls smiled.

"Okay. Here is the thing. Matt was in critical condition. He had multiple fractured and broken ribs, four broken fingers, his neck muscles were damaged greatly, in fact, they were almost ripped apart. He also had a broken wrist." The girls began crying.

"Will he be alright?" Meredith asked.

"Of course he will. Thanks to his vampirization, he will live."

"Wait what? Do you mean?"

"Well, we noticed that he had other blood in his system, though it was only drops. This, coupled with the fact that he died, makes him a vampire."

"But…I…wait how do you-"

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm a vampire. Don't worry, he is only half. But he still needs a ring so he doesn't burn in the sun."

"Wait! When did he die?" Elena Said.

"He died just as we began working to save his life. You see, one of the ribs pierced his heart. Thanks to that, his transformation happened. It is also what saved his life."

"Stefan. Go get a ring. I'm sure you remember where to get one from. And be quick about it." Damon said. Stefan looked at Damon, hesitated, than left.

"Can we go see him?" Elena asked.

"Only one. He is sleeping right now."

"Elena. Go in. We can see him another time." Bonnie said. Without another thought, Elena walked into the Matt's room, tears falling down her face.


End file.
